Cornucopias and Freak's Frozen Turkeys
by Amber Ember7
Summary: Well, it was a Thanksgiving One-shot, but then it kind of veered off, sooo, now its a little crossover. Not full on(probably) until someone like begs me to keep going... Jason gets knocked out by Freak's Frozen turkey, find out the rest from the story if you want to know...
1. Turkeys- EVERYWHERE

**Okay guys, so I had this really stupid idea but I wanted to post it anyway. This is a little one-shot for Thanksgiving. It was going to just be PJO but then um, well, behthechange1011 and I were talking and she mentioned something about Freak from TKC, so I had to make it a crossover. So, yeah, here goes nothing.**

* * *

><p>It was Thanksgiving day and the gods felt they should thank the demigods for all they had done for them. The only thing they could think of that would work for thanking the demigods, however, was just giving Piper another cornucopia. Well, the other demigods didn't find out, well, they did, but the hard way. Piper was feeling mischievous this Thanksgiving, and decided to quench her feeling by shooting people with Turkeys and other festive Thanksgiving items. She decided first, she would hit the Hades Cabin. She snuck up to the nearest window, peeked in, and aimed the cornucopia. She hit both targets. Hazel and Nico.<p>

"Bullseye!" The siblings turned around to glare at her, and she decided it would be smart to run. Before she could far, the ground collapsed under her, and she fell into a large hole, that she just couldn't get out of. Hazel peeked out over the hole and yelled her apologies, claiming Nico made her do it. Piper then felt 2 bony hand-like _things _ lifting her up from the hole. She realized they _were_ hands, skeleton hands, connected to arms, and those were connected to a body. Piper almost jumped out of her skin, and did jump out of the skeleton's grasp. She ran knowing she was going to be punished for shooting the Turkeys, but skeleton arms shot up from the ground and grabbed her arms and legs. The arms brought her down to her knees, and she was kept there, while the 2 kids leisurely walked up to her. "Come on guys! You know you want to help me! Help me shoot other people, with turkeys!" She used her strongest form of charmspeak, and almost immediately was released from the ground.

"Okay. Who now?" Nico asked eagerly. The kid had that humorous dark side. Sweet!

"How 'bout Percy?" Piper suggested. Nico grinned evilly, and Hazel had a glint in her eye. Oh how Piper loved the children of Hades/ Pluto. The three ran off to Percy's cabin, Nico using the shadows to camouflage them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Brooklyn House, Carter was trying to get Freak to take off for the Duat so they could make it to the family dinner they had decided to have every year in Osiris's palace. Zia was standing behind Carter(she had to come of course!), trying to figure out how to help, Sadie was fetching a frozen turkey hoping that might lure Freak off the roof. WaltAnubis was sitting in the boat, unsure of what to do.

"Got the turkey!" Sadie called. Carter sighed.

"Alright hang it over his head. Let's hope this works." It worked alright. They were off as soon as Sadie had it even close to Freak, he took off. But he wouldn't lower into the Duat, he was too busy trying to get the turkey. They were heading toward Manhattan. "Sadie! Down! Into the Duat!" Carter yelled.

"I'm very aware of where we're supposed to be going! Don't you think I'm trying to get Freak to go down-ACK!" As soon as Sadie had said down, Freak dive-bombed, startling Sadie, and therefore making her dropping the turkey.

"Sadie! You dropped the turkey! Great job!"

"Yes! I dropped the turkey, thank you Captain Obvious! I don't suppose you're idiotic comments are going to get the turkey back!"

"No Sergeant Sarcastic, but if you would've been more careful with the turkey-"

"Guys! Stop it! You're arguing about a frozen turkey. Now, Someone should go get it!" Zia yelled. Carter's face reddened, embarrassed, but he jumped off the boat and mid-fall turned into his Falcon Avatar.

* * *

><p>Percy had busted them so bad. They didn't even get 2 feet before he trapped them in giant floating water orbs. But he only wanted to join the prank, so had Annabeth, and pretty much the rest of the Seven, and even Reyna. Jason was the only one left. They were all behind him, hiding in the shadows. Piper was just about to shoot the turkey at Jason's back, when a <em>frozen <em>turkey falling from the sky, beat her to the punch, except this hit Jason on the head. He crumpled to the floor of the dining pavilion. He was knocked out. Again. Leo couldn't help but laugh. His poor best friend kept getting knocked out by _something_. Sure usually it was a brick, actually so many times was it a brick that Leo started joking that Jason was cheating on Piper with the brick. He even came up with these horrible jokes like "Obviously, she's HITTING on him." and "Can't he tell she's totally CRUSHING on him." Yeah. He knew they were pretty bad, but, it was funny seeing his face turn bright red.

Piper ran to Jason. She got the ambrosia stash from her pocket(she's gotten used to Jason getting knocked out on a regular-basis), and shoved it in his mouth. When she looked up to see where the frozen turkey came from she saw a HUGE hummingbird, and a- what was that? Well, a blue glowing thing was coming down, and it was coming down fast.

* * *

><p>Carter landed with a heavy THUNK, and his avatar shimmered, and disappeared. He shook his head, using such powerful magic just so he could get a frozen turkey? What was he thinking? Whatever. He looked around, and what he saw was not the green empty land it was when he looked down as he fell. As he looked around he took in his surroundings. Where he landed there was a cracked marble floor, and rows of tables with differently colored table runners. Each one had a different symbol. In a different area he saw rows upon rows of strawberry plants. In another area, there was a big blue house with a wrap-around porch, it looked very homey. There seemed to be a rock-wall, um, was that lava pouring down from it? There was an archery range, canoes on the lake, a forest and then there was the strangest assortment of cabins he'd ever seen. And he'd seen his fair share of strange assortments of cabins, no matter how peculiar that sounded. They all had a bronze plate with a number on them right above the door. That was about the only similarity between them all. Odds on one side and evens on the other. 1 was all marble and reflected lightning. 2 was similar but reflected peacock feathers. 3 was wrapped in fishnet, bluish green and seemed to be encrusted with seashells, and ocean fossils. Anyway, he looked around, and he thought he saw a flicker of people. He blinked, and lowered his vision into the Duat. He saw a group of about 9 people. A tall blonde girl, with her hair in a ponytail, maybe 18? A tall, tan, black-haired guy who looked the same age as the girl, had his arm around the blonde. He looked like he was shaking with laughter. A Hispanic kid around the age of 15 with dark curly hair was hunched over in laughter. Several other people surrounded a blonde guy around 16, or so it seemed. He seemed to be unconscious, so it was hard to tell. On the floor next to him was- the frozen turkey. <em>Whoops! <em>Carter thought. _Wait. They're all wearing orange and purple. The cabins, the strawberry fields, the location. Just like Percy said! This is Camp Half-Blood. Gods, I'm never going to like that name. _He sighed, and walked up to the 9 demigods.

"Hey Percy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooooo... What'cha guys think? Not very Thanksgiving-y, I know. If you want I can continue, but I don't know why you would want me to, its kind of weird... I just did it for fun. Know that I think about it, I might continue, I left off at a horrible spot. Maybe I'll make this a 2 chappie? I'm posting It early 'cause I want to. I wrote this, while waiting for all the votes to come in. WELL! That'll be all.<strong>

**~Amber Ember7**


	2. Turkeys, Let Kites Share the Spotlight

Percy turned around. He saw- Carter. How he found Camp Half-Blood, he'd have to ask him, but he was still glad to see him. Maybe he was the reason that frozen turkey fell from the sky...

"Carter! Hey! How'd you find-"

"Your Camp? I have no idea. But, um, that would be our turkey. The one that looks like it hit the blonde guy in the head." Carter looked over Percy's shoulder, as did Percy to check out the scene.

"I thought you might have something to do with it. Can I ask though? Why was it frozen? Do Egyptians have some weird thing-"

"Percy._ Rude_." Annabeth had walked up to the 2 boys to check out what was going on. Percy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, sorry."

"No it's alright, man. It's for Freak, our griffin. It's so he doesn't eat them so fast that he gets the hiccups."

Percy gave Carter a weird look. "You have a pet griffin? Named Freak?" Just then, Mrs. O'Leary came bounding into the pavilion. Apparently she had smelled the turkeys.

Carter summoned his _khopesh_ from the Duat. "Whoa. What is that?"

"Dude, calm." Percy pushed Carter's sword down with his right index finger. "It's just Mrs. O 'Leary. She's my hellhound."

Carter raised an eyebrow at Percy. "Um, you're judging me for having a pet griffin named Freak, and you have a pet _hellhound _named Mrs. O 'Leary? Seems like you know what you're talking about."

"Hey! She's- Ow!" Annabeth elbowed Percy. She muttered something about not making enemies. "I'm not going to make him my enemy just by saying that Mrs. O 'Leary is super sweet!"

"The way you're saying it might."

Percy looked at Carter. "You're not that rash right?"

"Right. My sister's got a motherload of sass and attitude, I'm pretty immune to everyone else's sass."

"Excuse me, that was not SASS." Percy defended.

"Yeah, neither was that." Carter stated sarcastically. "You know, I'm going to call you PerSASSY."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Annabeth laughed. "You two are acting like a couple of girls. Way too dramatic."

Both looked at her and simultaneously said "Ex_cuse _me?"

A new voice to the conversation yelled, "CARTER! HURRY THE HECK UP! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?"

Carter sighed. "Sorry that's my sister. JUST COME DOWN. OUR GREEK FRIENDS ARE DOWN HERE!"

"YOU MEAN LIKE ANNABETH?"

"YEAH."

"HOLD A SEC!"

"ALRIGHT!" They saw a bird fluttering down to the ground.

"A kite." Annabeth murmured.

"A kite? I don't think that Sadie turned into a paper toy." Percy said.

"Seaweed Brain, I mean a kite, like the bird!"

"Oh, I knew that."

"Of course you did." The bird landed on the grass, and started transforming. Soon enough, they were looking at Sadie, the Magician, not the bird.

"Hullo Annabeth. You Percy then?" She pointed to Percy and he nodded.

"That would be me."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo Whatch'ya'll thnk? Yeah this is no longer a one-shot, or really Thanksgiving-ish, but this u'll be the only thing I'm updating till the end of the month!<strong>

**~Amber Ember7/ AvainAmerican-Demigod/Amber EmberSassy(I don't know what it shows up as, my settings page is going all wonky on me.)**


End file.
